Jaa Mata Nee!
by mucchiseryo
Summary: Do you know why I didn't want to say goodbye to you? Because I believe, we'll meet again, somewhere and somehow.—HaruTaka


**Jaa mata nee!**

**Kagerou Days © Jin-Sensei**

**Character(s): Haruka Kokonose, Takane Enomoto**

**Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

* * *

I'm sorry for typo(s), oocness, bad grammar, and bad story. But thanks for your appreciate because you want to read this one. Happy reading!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It was evening. The twin tails gamer and her stupid classmate were on the way to home. The red painted accompanied their way, also the birds that flew as chirrup beautifully. But for the twin tails gamer named Takane Enomoto, the birds' chirrup was not beautiful because her stupid classmates did not close his mouth.

"Geez, don't you feel tired, huh?" Takane glanced at him with her lazy gaze. "You always look cheerful at all."

"A-aah… Is that so—? I think you need to cheer a bit too! Cheer, Takane!" Haruka replied as curve wide smile to Takane.

Takane rolled her eyes in bored. "Cheer—what did you mean, huh? Stop noisy for a while."

"U-uh, Taka-chan?" Immediately Haruka blocked Takane's step. He stood in front of the gamer that just could not move. "Let's stay for a while and look at the sunset together!" The grinned on his lips was bigger.

"For what? I'm sleepy and so damn lazy to stay," Takane mumbled.

But her hand had been held tight by Haruka. That boy from Kokonose family stared Takane with his eyes-sparkled. "Please! Just for a minute!"

Takane did not know, why suddenly her cheeks felt warmth. She looked away. "Uugh, idiot. Just for a minute."

The boy curved bigger smile from before. "I'm so glad, Takane wanna spend a time with me—ah, but, Is Takane sick? Your face is red." He was worried while looking at Takane's red face. Haruka's hand tried to place on Takane's forehead.

The twin tails girl shook Haruka's hand that would be on her forehead. "I-I'm not! I'm fine as always!"

"Hmm. _Souka desu yo_."

Haruka decided to lean his body on fence border. So he could enjoy the orange sky. Takane kept staring at him then decided to do same as Haruka did.

Haruka was silent, same as her. But the wide smile still was curving on his lips, different from Takane. Her lips was flat as always. But when she looked at Haruka deeply, suddenly corners of her lips lifted as the red scrape started to color her cheeks.

"Do you know? What I'm thinking about…" Haruka started the conversation without threw his sight to Takane.

She directed her sight ahead. "How can I know? You have no told to me," Takane replied. She put her dig on the top of fence border.

"O-ooh yeah." Haruka chuckled. "I was just thinking about, what would Takane say before I die."

"Hu-uh?" From the shorter position, Takane looked at her classmate in confusion.

"It would be a 'sayonara'? Or… Takane would not say anything else but Takane would give me a…" Haruka paused. He turned head to Takane. "… Kiss."

Takane flushed hard. "W-what are you talking about, Idiot?! You're being pervert like that red jersey brat, huh!" She punched Haruka arm and the boy just gave a laugh and apologized.

"I wouldn't say anything!" Takane put her dig off and stood. "And why did you ask stupid thing?"

"It wasn't stupid at all. Takane already knew, everyone already knew. I was hospitalized, I have attacked, perhaps I will die at every time that everyone doesn't know."

Takane did not want to hear that. She shook head, made her twin tails wiggled. Immediately she ran away left Haruka that just could stare her as his mouth opened because wanna ask what was wrong.

* * *

"A-ah, Takane! _Konnichiwa da yo_."

For the thousands time, the twin tails gamer could see the bright smile of her classmate, Haruka. The tall boy walked toward her place.

"Hm, _konnichiwa_." Without stared Haruka, Takane decided to lay her chin on the table and hid face behind her hands.

She could hear sound movement of chair. She knew Haruka was sitting beside her.

"Takane?"

"Hmm?"

Haruka placed dig on table to idle his head. "Why did you run away yesterday?"

"Because you asked stupid thing."

"Is that so?" Haruka kept staring at his classmate that always in lazy manner. "Oh! I almost forget, I want to tell Takane something."

The raven haired girl removed hands from her face so she could pay attention for Haruka. "What's that?"

"I was dreaming!"

Takane could see that. The sparkle in Haruka's eyes. The shine when he smiles. The stupid face that he has. That's all made her finally exactly what was the kind of feelings for her classmate.

"What was your dream about, huh?" Although it was bent, Takane tried to curve smile on her lips.

"About Takane…"

"H-huuuh? Me?"

"Uhum!" Haruka nodded. "You released your knots. You wore white dress and smiled warmly to me. Takane was beautiful." Haruka glazed eyes. "Then you said goodbye to me."

"Hee?"

"Is that kind Takane would do before I die?" Haruka stared Takane deeply. His eyes sparkled. His lips grinned widely.

Takane groaned. "Don't say about the stupid things anymore." She hid her face behind her hands and turned her back so she could not face Haruka behind her. "I'm sleepy. Hush for a while."

"Takane is mad?" Haruka pulled his chair approached Takane.

"No. I'm sleepy."

Haruka was panic. "Uuhh, I'm so sorry, Taka-chan!"

"I'm not mad at all, idiot. Don't be noisy or you may leave me alone."

"Takane is angry. I can't leave before Takane is not angry anymoreee!" Haruka put on his chin on the same table. He could see the raven hair looked very soft to touch. "Taka-chann."

Takane mumbled. She inverted her head fast. "Ugh. I said I'm not—" but she did not realize if Haruka was on the same table and it was too near. The twin tails girl could feel warmth of Haruka's breath because their nose touched each other.

Haruka was surprised. He was sure there's soft flushed on his cheeks. Haruka could see Takane's cheeks that were flushing hard. Haruka smiled little. He did not know why he decided to cut the space of theirselves. That boy who loved painting closed his eye, feel how warm Takane's lips.

* * *

Takane walked home by herself. Haruka left her alone after the flutter event. On the way, the twintails girl mumbled and pouted.

"What did he do to me, uh?!"

"Then he just left me alone after did it! Idiot! Haruka is idiot!"

Takane ruffled her hair frustrated. She touched her lips and it reminded her to that event. How Haruka did it softly. How sweet the taste of his lips. How nice when his tongue entered her mouth.

Ah, she flushed hard.

"IDIOT! HARUKA IS THE MOST IDIOT PERSON IN THIS WORLD!"

* * *

She just wanted Haruka noticed her. That's all. So Takane decided to pretend to ignore Haruka that was busy with his game. Takane wanted to play. But she did not finish her test yet.

And it all made the twin tails girl regretful.

She ought to remember why Haruka was there beside her. Was not because of his score.

It was already twenty minutes. Haruka has not noticed her. When Takane woke up. She saw Haruka was not focused to the game.

She was panic and worried. Fortunately Kenjirou-_sensei_ came and brought her classmate to the hospital. The man tried to make her trust, Haruka would be alright. Although Takane did not trust, Takane tried to trust it. But when she went home, she met Tateyama Ayano. The red scarf girl said to Takane, she should say that she wanted to say the most to Haruka.

Takane ran back to hospital. Her mind was filled by what's would she said.

"If he's awake, I'll tell him. _Sorry for the earlier_. No. What I want to say the most isn't it.." Tears fell down from her eyes. "The thing I want to tell him the most is…"

Deg…

Suddenly she fell down. She couldn't continue her step to Haruka. She fell down.

"Haruka, I love you—"

"—Jaa mata ne."

* * *

Takane as Ene. Haruka as Konoha. The blue virus could remember their past, not either Konoha. Now both of Mekakushi member was sitting on the room. _Danchou_, Kano, Seto and Mary went out to buy some food so did Shintaro, Momo and Hibiya.

"Um, Konoha…?" Ene called the nineth member name from her master's phone.

Konoha pay attention to Ene.

"Why do you look so familiar? …Don't you think I'm familiar to you…?"

The question got full attention from that android human. Konoha took the phone where's the virus there. His red eyes stared Ene deeply.

"U-uh, I'm sorry if that disturbed you!"

_It's useless. He doesn't remember me at all._ Ene looked down. She could see her virtual blue legs.

"Ene…?"

"What's it?" Ene said in soft tone.

"It's been a while… Taka-chan."

Immediately Ene lifted her gaze to meet the red eyes. She wanted to cry. She didn't believe what she heard.

"U-ug, Idiot!"

Konoha curved little smile on his lips.

* * *

_Do you know why I didn't want to say goodbye to you? Because I believe, we'll meet again, somewhere and somehow._

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**AN:**

**How was it A I'm sorry for everything -bows- I hope you like it, guys!**

**By the way, Takane said 'jaa mata nee' because she believed she'll meet Haruka. If she said 'sayonara' it means she and Haruka won't meet again. Am i wrong -"a hehe**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
